


Dream Witch

by notjustanyoneofakind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustanyoneofakind/pseuds/notjustanyoneofakind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Voldemort didn't succeed at Godric's Hollow. What if Lily and James live another two years before he tries again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The night was silent, eerily so after the noise that had filled the air only one hour earlier. If anyone had looked out of their window, they wouldn't have seen the man that appeared on the street, they would have felt an unbearable urge to go and read the dictionary. And that was just what the man wanted.

He walked up to the shell of a house that had been a home until a short time ago and he pushed open the door, shutting it behind him. The body on the stairs had its eyes open and it seemed to the old man that he was staring accusingly up at him, knowing what he was about to do. The old man just stepped over him, not caring when he kicked him slightly in the process. 

Ahead of him, the only room in the house with a light still on. He stepped inside and smiled at the scene in front of him. A woman, lying as though sleeping, her red hair flared out on the floor as one hand clutched the bar of a cot. And in the cot, a small boy, staring up with confusion and fear in his eyes. A lightning bolt scar stood out in stark relief to his pale face and the old man's smile grew.

“Where is she Harry?” the boy didn't answer, he just stared. The old man shrugged, he didn't need the boy to tell him, he could just pull the answer from his mind. He placed his fingers on the boys temple and closed his eyes, searching for the location of the one he was looking for. 

The sound of his parents shouting. His mummy running into the room with the tiny doll and rushing to the dresser. His daddy suddenly silent. And then a scream 'not Harry' and a flash of green light and then his mummy fell and the scary man turned to him. Wait! The dresser.

The old man crossed to the dresser and pulled open the secret compartment he knew was there. A tiny bundle of blankets lay there silent and still. He pushed back the coverings and smiled again at the sight of the tiny newborn baby.

“Kaitlan Lily Potter, you're a very special little girl. I'm going to make sure you're the most powerful you can be.” He lifted the tiny girl and carried her from the house, looking back once, before disappearing again.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

“Remus, let me go!” the two men fought hard against each other as the shorter tried to stop the other from leaving the house.  
“Sirius, listen to me! They're gone, nothing we can do will change that! You can't go chasing off after that bastard by yourself, not like this! Let the Ministry deal with it!” Sirius shook his head, tears streaming down his face as he continued to fight his lover.

“I can't! James and Lily are dead and he did it! He killed them! I was supposed to be the secret keeper but we switched it to keep them safe! This is my fault, let me sort it! Please Remus, this is my fault-” he dissolved into sobs and slid down the wall, Remus going with him until they were wrapped in each others arms, both crying. 

The Aurors in the kitchen had told them that there were people already there searching for Pettigrew but it didn't help, both of them knew they'd never find the rat, he would be long gone. For now, all they could do was wait with Aurors posted watching them, to protect them or imprison them they didn't know. 

The knock came just over three hours later. They were both still wide awake, still sitting on the floor. Neither of them moved to get it, the Aurors could do it, they didn't care who it was.  
“Oh boys,” McGonagall rushed in and crouched down beside them, taking both their hands and squeezing them tightly. Remus smiled sadly at her, needing to try and take control, to find out why she was there.

“Do you know how it happened?” she nodded and Sirius looked up, speaking haltingly.  
“Did it hurt?” she shook her head, placing a hand on his cheek and blinking away her own tears.  
“They were frightened but it was painless, he did not torture them.” Sirius seemed able to breathe easier and Remus spoke again.  
“And Harry, did he hurt Harry before he-” he was unable to continue because McGonagall cut across him immediately.

“Harry is alive. The spell backfired and you-know-who was vanquished. Dead or just to hide, we don't know, but Harry is alive.” Both men scrambled to their feet, looking around frantically, and McGonagall stood as well.  
“Hagrid has him, he is on his way here now.”   
“And we can keep him? We will be able to raise him?” she nodded, unsurprised by Remus' new tears, and watched as Sirius pulled him into his arms.

“Let them try and stop us.”


	2. Early Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look at Harry's first few years with his new parents

Age 3

The door opened again and they jumped up, both reaching for the small boy squirming in Hagrid's arms.  
“Uncy Moony! Uncy Sir'us! Look how high I am!” Sirius forced a smile as he took the three year-old from Hagrid and held him close.  
“I saw pup, you were so high! Uncle Moony and I were very impressed.” Harry grinned before snuggling into Sirius' chest and sucking on his thumb.  
“You tired pup?” he nodded up at Remus before tears filled his eyes. Sirius sat down and rocked him gently, speaking softly.  
“What's wrong Harry, tell us what you're scared of,”  
“If I go sleep, you won't let the scary man get me?” Sirius shook his head and Remus sat down next to them, his voice cautious.  
“What does the scary man look like?”  
“He's white and red eyes and he makes the green light that makes Mummy sleep,” he looked up, needing to know they understood, and both men had their eyes closed against the pain.  
“He makes my head hurt Uncy Moony,” Remus' eyes shot open and he pushed back Harry's hair where the little boy was pointing to reveal a small lightning bolt scar, vivid red on his head. He looked up at McGonagall with worry in his eyes and she stepped forwards, shaking her head.  
“Albus said it was a curse scar. He will have it for the rest of his life but it shouldn't cause him any problems.” Remus nodded and Sirius smoothed down the hair of his godson.  
“I promise that I won't let the scary man get you. And if you have a bad dream, you can come and find us whenever you want, okay?” Harry nodded and snuggled further into Sirius' arms, the fear of minutes before forgotten.

 

Age 4

“Uncle Sir'us?” Sirius looked up to see four year old Harry shuffling nervously in the doorway.  
“What's up Pup?” he held out his arms and Harry crossed the room to be lifted into them. Once high above the ground, he snuggled into Sirius' shoulder.  
“My Mummy and Daddy aren't never coming back are they?” Sirius crossed to a chair and sat down, hugging the boy tighter as he spoke.  
“They're not Harry. I know you miss them a lot and Uncle Remus and I miss them too, but we have to try and be strong and be there for each other.” Harry nodded and Sirius kissed his hair before settling back to wait, he knew there was more Harry needed to say.  
It was five minutes before Harry spoke again.  
“You and Uncle Remus are my daddys now, aren't you? My Daddy and my Papa?” Sirius had to breathe deeply to try and control the threatening tears but before he could speak, another voice came from the doorway.  
“Of course we are Harry, if you'd like us to be. We can be Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius or we can Daddy and Papa, it's up to you.” Harry looked up at Remus and he cocked his head thoughtfully.  
“I won't forget them? They won't be angry?” Remus almost started crying himself but he forced himself to smile and he shook his head.  
“We won't let you forget your real Mummy and Daddy and they just want you to be happy. They will always love you, just like we love you.” Harry nodded and a small nervous smile lit his face as he looked between his uncles.  
“I'd like to have three daddys.” He leant his head back on Sirius' shoulder and the animagus smiled up at his husband, tears shining in both of their eyes.

 

Age 5

“Happy Birthday Harry!” he bounced into the room and jumped up onto Remus' lap.  
“Is it breakfast time Daddy?” Remus nodded and tickled his small boy until he giggled and squirmed.  
“When is Ron and Neville coming Daddy?” Remus smiled and shrugged.  
“What about Ginny?”  
“She's a girl! She's yucky!” Sirius walked in, laughing, and Remus rolled his eyes at him as he sprawled into a chair.  
"How's my little cub this morning?" Harry scowled and stuck his tongue out at his Papa.  
"I'm not little! I'm five!" Sirius grinned and spoke again.  
"My apologies. What's this about girls being yucky?" Remus narrowed his eyes but explained anyway.  
“Ginny's coming today to Harry's party and so are Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon and Fred and George and Percy.” Harry's face screwed up and Sirius couldn't control the snort that exploded from him.  
“But Percy's terrible! All he does is sit and read!” Remus glared at his husband and Sirius controlled himself in time to speak.  
“So we can put him in the kitchen reading and we can go into the garden and do some flying!” Harry whooped for joy and jumped off Remus' lap, running to the fireplace.  
“Where are they? When are they coming?”  
“Later Pup, now it's time for breakfast. How about pancakes for the birthday boy? And then a present?” his friends instantly forgotten, Harry raced back to the table, climbed up on Sirius' lap and waited eagerly for his pancakes.


	3. Freak!

“Girl! You're late!” quiet footsteps came from the upstairs landing and then the sound of tumbling and a thud before a nasty laugh.  
“Freak fell down the stairs!” a loud voice shouted from the stairs as Dudley thundered down them, kicking the girl on his way. She pulled herself to her feet and walked into the kitchen, carefully placing the freshly ironed clothes on the table.  
Petunia rounded on her instantly.  
“You call these ironed?! They're not even clean!” she grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her back upstairs to the laundry room. She pushed her inside and plugged the iron back in.  
“You're going to have to do them all again which means you won't get everything done! You know what that means!?” the girl shook her head, backing away from where her aunt was holding the iron out.  
“Come here!” she shook her head again and her aunt yelled for her husband.  
“Vernon! The freak's disobeying me again!” the huge man lumbered into the room and grabbed the girl, squeezing her arms hard enough to bruise.  
“What's the bitch done now?!”  
“She got dirt all over the clean table cloths, I'll have to do them again!” Vernon dragged the frightened child over to the iron and held her still as she fought him.  
“Scream and I'll make you pay for it.” Tears sparked in her eyes as he held her right hand out and Petunia pressed the iron to it. She tried, she really did, but the scream exploded from her against her will and, once it started, she couldn't stop.

Finally, the woman pulled the iron away and Vernon dropped her, giving her a kick in the ribs before laughing.  
“Don't know what you're crying for, you've still got dinner to make!” she nodded and pulled herself to her feet, cradling her hand against her chest.

That evening, when she was locked back in her cupboard, she kept her hand close to her chest and cried herself to sleep, wishing someone could come and take her away.

'Hello?' the voice came from the darkness and suddenly she saw a boy. He was bigger than her, with black hair but they had the same eyes.  
'Who are you?' his mouth didn't move but she heard the words in her head. She shrugged and flinched away when he moved closer.  
'My name is Harry. Are you alright?' she didn't know why, but when he smiled she trusted him. She held out her hand and his eyes narrowed in anger.  
'Someone hurt you?'  
'I didn't do the ironing well enough.' He shook his head, anger still in his eyes as he took her hand in his and closed his bright green eyes. Slowly, the pain disappeared and she stared at him in shock.  
'You're a freak as well!' he grinned and nodded, letting her hand go and closing his eyes again. In seconds, they were surrounded by hundreds of butterflies. She laughed despite her fear and raised her hands into the sky trying to catch one. She and Harry jumped up and down, catching butterflies and making wishes and then letting them go, watching them fly off out of sight.  
When they were finally tired and the butterflies disappeared, Harry smiled at her and she managed a small smile back, feeling it grow as he pulled her into a quick hug and whispered in her ear.  
'I'll come back tomorrow.' She closed her eyes, feeling safe for the first time in months and he held her until she faded out of the dream and opened her eyes.

She was back in her cupboard but she still felt safe, she could still feel the echo of his arms around her, and she drifted back to sleep without pain or fear.


End file.
